


dreams become reality (but it's still a dream)

by thrice



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Meta, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: Why else would he choose him? Why wouldn't he? A thousand times over, a thousand times again. “Here, darling,” murmured Phil, slowly taking Dan’s hands aside from his face and moving him closer, letting him cry into his lap and waiting ‘til his eyes dried so he can release a thousand love confessions and quick poetry only meant for him.(Or eight little scenes over the years, leading up to that one special 3 word phrase.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from rv's be natural, lyrics from one of rv's other songs light me up :o

_Tonight I wanna light up_  
_the world between_  
_you and me_ _  
All I wanna do—_

_**_

“Why me?” Dan suddenly blurts out, out of thin air, making Phil go “What?” and swivel his head around to face him. “Why you what?” he says finally, only it comes out as a jumbled up babble.

“Why would you ever pick me?” Dan questions, “ I mean, not like that, not like out of a hat like in Harry Potter— but why did you pick me, I mean? Why am I here? You could have chosen anyone else for the job. Anyone who doesn't fawn over you quite as much, much less creepy, much less cringy and without all of my stupid attempts to get you to respond. Someone who isn't some ragtag kid constantly bullied for being the person that he is. Why would you ever pick that? You’re better, you— you deserve better. But I don't deserve this, I think. You're just so perfect, and I’m not.” Dan’s bottom lip begins to quiver, begins to shake; and he covers his face gingerly in his hands if only he won’t see him cry. That's the last thing he wants to happen.

“Not at all.” And he _breaks_.

Phil adjusts his body weight, and somewhere between the point where the words _not at all_ had left Dan’s lips and the point he crashed his head into his hands, something cracked inside. Something ached, watching him, and it hurt with each second that passed— like needles that steal his blood and only leave him the stinging pain. Outside crashed thunder, flashing lightning, casting the entire city with a piercing white as everything slurs into slow motion; nothing in the world moving but them. But looking at him, still, made him remember.

He remembers the time they boarded the Manchester eye with such energy and excitement, then crashing their smiles together as one, as the sun’s dimming light let off a little glow. A smile curls up his lips as memories of stars and dark sky blanketed all around them as they look upon with admiration, everyone else fading to the woodwork; unimportant. How he felt then, how he felt _now,_ how he knows he’s feel forever, and Phil eternally crosses his fingers and hopes that they'll cross that bridge.

Why else would he choose him? Why wouldn't he? A thousand times over, a thousand times again. “Here, darling,” murmured Phil, slowly taking Dan’s hands aside from his face and moving him closer, letting him cry into his lap and waiting ‘til his eyes dried so he can release a thousand love confessions and quick poetry, sprinkling kisses like familiar stars— until there is only silence; nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's eyes, which were halfway shut, opened again. He says, "I wonder why you're telling me this." 
> 
> "Me too." says Phil, fake curiousity woven in his words. "Maybe it has some hidden meaning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> married life wowowowo
> 
> from this! https://corvidprompts.tumblr.com/post/165566469528/im-not-planning-on-killing-you-beloved-said which i turned from less mr. and mrs. smith-ish to something nice. or i wish it to be

"I'm not going to kill you, dear." says Dan. _He's tempted to, though._

"Hmm, okay, darling." Phil replies, a little eyeroll here and a tilt of a smile there. (Dear?) "Whatever you say." 

(That's something Phil never figured would escape out of his mouth.) 

Dan smiles in return. "Just so you know, it's cause we're married now-" 

"Oh? I totally forgot. Thanks for reminding me."

He ignored that. "-It's best if we worked together on these things, is all."

"Sure," nods Phil, standing up and walked over to escape to the restroom, but quickly pokes his head out and his tongue right before; as if to say _i'm not following your little rules._  

&

The curly younger' mouth falls open. "You didn't."

_We had an agreement!_

"So? It's only a few minutes ahead!" Phil defends.

_We- we had an agreement-_

"You watched it," Dan starts, pausing for much needed dramatic effect- "You started the new episode without me."

"I wasn't even that far in, I just passed the openin-" 

"The opening parts are the best part!" He leans towards the backboard of the bed. "They show what's going to happen in the episode. How many tv shows do you need to watch for you to get that?"

"Fine, then." Phil looked up at the ceiling, knowing exactly where Dan's hand was, just by a feeling, and grasping it- "We'll play the opening, you bugger. Drag the mouse and go to the beginning."

"I know how to go to the beginning." Dan said, but he could hear the crinkle of his eye and indentation of his cheek, even as his eyes kept up for a few more seconds. 

& 

It's late at night in London town, one person's eyes closed with sleep slowly falling upon them- and the other slowly lidding.

But before one of them widened their lips and spoke: "I've always dreamt a dream," It begins, "A dream where we have a daughter named Winnie, full name Gwendolyn, and she has your dimples and curly brown hair, and my blue eyes, and we both know we can't have children so it's in some separate universe I guess, except she was also our guardian and watched over us over the years which I know is impossible because she's supposed to be twelve or something, but dreams are dreams are dreams and dreams are pandemonium that never make any sense."

Phil took a deep breath, and then continued. "Anyway, she watched over us and every time we drifted apart, had some big arguement- she'd get worried. And she'd place her weird little bluebird charm on us- and just like that things became nice again, like she had some magic power. I don't know." Phil shrugged. "I don't know why I dreamt that." 

Dan's eyes, which were halfway shut, opened again. He says, "I wonder why you're telling me this." 

"Me too." says Phil, fake curiousity woven in his words. "Maybe it has some hidden meaning."

"A little girl."

"Or boy."

"Someday." He smiles halfly, reaching over to cup his cheek. "A family, soon."

A family, Phil thinks, yeah. A family soon. A family that he can walk around London's greenery with and take pictures and marvel the world with, take it in one glance, one laugh at a time. Teach them how to dream too.

He falls back into his bed and curls his arm around Dan's back. A family soon. He wanted soon to be sooner than ever.

In his words, secretly woven: Love you.

Goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> these will be sprinkled around up until their anniversary w/ eight chapters! hope this starting one was good haha given i wrote this on a formerly stressful school day
> 
> hit me up here at @hatetwice on tumblr and @danieIdoll on twt n have good days all of u


End file.
